


Wolf and The Snake

by HokageOrochimaru23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Orochimaru needs love, Orphans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokageOrochimaru23/pseuds/HokageOrochimaru23
Summary: Orochimaru who likes to be called Ryuu, because his real name brings back bad memories of his past. He is a 20-year-old male orphan snake looking boy with golden snake eyes, who lives in Downtown Konoha. He spent most of his life in the orphanage until he got put in a foster home with his two new best friends named Jiraiya, Tsunade, and an old man name Sarutobi who is their guardian. He is just about to start his first year of college at Konoha University located in the city, along with his two best friends. His roommate is an annoying 18-year-old boy named Kabuto Yakushi. One day at college he meets a pretty wolf girl in one of his classes and falls in love with her, but he doesn’t understand what love because he has never been in love before. He refuses to believe it love because after the death of his parents he says he never would love or care about anyone ever again. He starts hanging out with her as a friend. The more time he spends with her he begins to realize that he is in love with her.
Relationships: Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 2





	1. Moving In Day

**Author's Note:**

> I original started writing this story for my writing class in college. I then decided to add it on here. I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Also there will be mention of violences and self harm along with depression.

It was a beautiful sunny morning today in downtown Konoha. There 20 year-  old at the Sarutobi  residences , where getting readying  to move  into their dorm rooms at Konoha University today. The three 20-year  old's where best friends most of the time, when  they were not fighting with each other.  There  were two  males and one  female who  were adopted by  an old man named Sarutobi. There was  male  with skin white as a piece of paper. He had very long straight black hair. His eyes where golden and shaped like a  snake and had purple markings above his eyes. He was wearing a purple plaid shirt and black pants. His name was Orochimaru but he prefers to be called by Ryuu .

After packing  their items that they were taking to college with them. They were now  gathered at the table for  breakfast . Ryuu was sitting next to a girl  with long blonde hair in a  ponytail and a purple diamond on her forehead . While a boy with long spiky white hair was sitting across from them next to  an old man with light brown hair.  They were all eating pancakes and bacon for breakfast.  The old man then looked up from the newspaper he was reading,  and decided to ask how the new college students,  where feeling about  beginning college. 

“ So, are you all ready to start college?”  The old man asked. While looking  up from his  newspaper. He mainly  speaking to Ryuu.

“I'm feeling great. Hope I get a nice  roommate and looking forward to my me dical studies to become a doctor.” The  blonde hair female said, with a huge smile on her face.

“Really just looking forward to the ladies and of course learning  different  styles of writing. So  that one day I can become a famous writer. ” The spiky white hair male said, with a loud laugh.

Ryuu sighed and rolled his eyes at the white hair man behavior.  Everyone looked over at Ryuu waiting fo r him to say something. Ryuu eye twitch when he notices that everyone was looking at him. Ryuu sighed and realizes he might as well say something.

“Seriously you’re a  fool  Jiraiya can’t you think of  any thing other than females?” Ryuu asked.

“You really need to learn how to relax Ryuu . Also, you never answer old man  Sarutobi question.”  Jiraiya sated. 

“It just college going there to learn science not to make friends . I will have my pet snake to keep me company since pets are allowed in the  dorms .  Now if you excuse,  I'm going to put my things in my car.” Ryuu said, while standing up.

The blonde hair female sighed at Ryuu antisocial  behavior . While old man Sarutobi looked at him with concern.

“Really Ryuu  you need to learn to open up  to people.  You can’t spend the rest of your life  n ot making friends. ” The blonde female sated.

“No thanks Tsunade I will stick with not making friends, it will only end up  causing me pain. ” Ryuu said while flicking at his blue  earrings .

Ryuu got up from his sit and went to but his dishes in the sink, before the other could have a chance to say anything else to him. While he was putting his dishes in the sink. He was thinking about what Tsunade said.

_I really wish I was able to open up more to people. It just I don’t want to feel the pain of losing someone I care about like my parents or my first friend. I don’t want to risk someone pretending to like me just to end of stabbing me in the back._

“ Why don’t you ever try to make friends? I never did understand that.” Jiraiya said breaking Ryuu out of hi s thoughts

Ryuu sighed he  was getting tired of explaining why his heart wouldn’t allow him to make friends to people who will just never be able to understand. 

“ Darkness. When everything that you  know, and love is taken away from you so harshly. All you can think about is anger, hatred and even revenge. And no one can save you. ” Orochimaru explained hoping Jiraiya will understand now why he doesn’t make friends. 1

Jiraiya just stared at him confused on how that was supposed to  be  answering his question. Ryuu  saw that Jiraiya still didn’t understand instead of trying to  explain it he just went to his room to get his boxes and pack them in his car. Once he got up to his room, he began bringing boxes downstairs to pack into his car. Most of the boxes had  clothes, hi s personal  hygiene products ,  and supplies for his pet snake. The college dorms had all the  furniture and food  he would need while a way at  college.

After getting  all the boxes inside of  the truck of his purple van with snakes painted all over it. He went back inside to say bye to old man Sarutobi and  tell Jiraiya and Tsunade that he  will  see them when they arrive at the college.

“Why must you always leave so early?’ Tsunade asked.

“Tsunade right most of the college students won’t be there until the afternoon.” Jiraiya sated. 

Ryuu sighed at their behavior he sometimes wished he didn’t leave with the two of them because they can be  annoying.

“I just don’t like arriving late so that why I always go early so I will never be late.” He said about to walk out of the front door.

Ryuu checked to make sure he had everything in the car before he drove off to head to the college.  He saw that all the boxes where in the truck and the tank went his pet snake  M anda was on the  seat in the back secure with the seat belt so it would fall and break . Once he  knew everything was  here, he  begins driving to  Konoha University.

After two hours of driving Ryuu arrived at the  University . He went to go find the dorm room supervisor to ask where his dorm room is located. Once he arrived at the desk where the  sign directory said the dorm supervisor is located. He saw a tall dark skin guy  with black hair, sitting behind the desk. 

“ Hello, can you tell me where my dorm room is?” He asked once he arrived at the desk.

The guy looked up to see a pale white  young man with golden eyes, long black hair and purple markings above his eyes.  The guy looked so shock that it  almost  looks like his eyes would pop out. 

Ryuu sighed annoyed of the shock face  he sees every time some looks at him.

“Can you stop staring at me like that and tell me where my dorm room is .” Ryuu said in  an annoyed  tone.

The guy snapped out of his shock once he heard Ryuu speaking again. 

“ Of course, just give me your name and I look it up in the computer to get your room number and grab your dorm room key. ” The guy replied. 

“My name is Ryuu Yashagoro sir.” He said. 

“Right just give me a second  to find you.” The guy said typing the name into his computer. 

The looked for Ryuu name in the computer for a couple of minutes. 

“ You room is on the  third-floor room 76. I  go get your room key.” The guy said while walking into the back room.

After the a few  minutes the guy came back with a green  key and headed it to Ryuu.

“Here you room key also  if you need help carrying your stuff to you room. There are  carts down the hall you can put your boxes on.” 

“Thanks, ummm....”

“The name  Kade  Sayuri.”

Ryuu nodded and took his room key and grabbed a cart and took it to his car and began grabbing all his boxes and snake tank from his van. After getting  all his things on the  cart he walked ba c k inside of the dorm building.

Once he arrived at the  elevator, he waited for the elevator door to open so he could get in. Once it finally  came, he pushed the button for the third floor. He sighed  while walking to his room, because it was taking forever to  find his room once he got out of the elevator.

After  forty minutes of walking he finally found room 76 on the  third floor . He let out a sigh of relief once he found the room. He took the key out of his  pants pocket and put it in the  door knob to unlock the door. Once he unlocked the  door, he noticed that  his roommate hasn’t  arrived yet, so he could pick  which side of the room he wants to be his. He decided to pick the side closer to the bathroom .

He took all his boxes and put them on  his s i de  of the room . His snake  Ma nda  who was in a 20-40-gallon tank that was  now placed on his desk on his side of the dorm room .  Manda was colored purple, and had black rings running down intervals on his body. He had massive fangs, though they were arranged in a way  like that of a constrictor snake instead of a viper or other venomous snake species, presumably carrying venom in them from the way they were designed, and green eyes. He also had four horn-like protrusions on his head. He was only about  seven feet long.

After  all his stuff was  unpack, he went  back downstairs to put the cart back where it  belongs . Once he was done doing  that, he  went to pick up his class  schedule and his  meal plan  to pay for his foo d.  He went back to his room and decide he would  take a nap, before he goes to grab lunch. Since his clo ck that shape like a snake  says it only 10:30 am.

_ So, _ _ it says my first class is at 9:00 am.  _ _ Also, _ _ classes start next week. Freshmen move in a week  _ _ early _ _ so we have time to find ou _ _ r classes _ _ , Ryuu thought to himself before falling asleep. _

After an hour of sleeping Ryuu woke up from his nap. He turned to look at his clock and saw that it was 11:30am . He also saw that his roommate still wasn’t here yet. He decided he where go  get a map and see what food  there is to eat on campus. He went to  talk to the guy downstairs at  the desk where he got his dorm information from along with his  schedule and meal plan card.

“Do you know what food they have at campus?” He asked the guy at the  desk.

“The dining hall has food that cook by chefs in the cafeteria, there also a couple of fast food place located in  there . He  a booklet with the name of the fast food restaurants listened on it.” Kade replied handing him the booklet.

Ryu u read the booklet a saw that there were a lot of good places. The dining hall has different food cook  every day . H e decided he would go to  his favorite food restaurant Subway today for lunch which was listed as one of the food options here on campus. He would see what was  in the cafeteria in the dining hall.

When he arrived in the  dining hall. He saw a couple of people in the cafeteria. He saw the line at the subway wasn’t that long, but the  Ichiraku ramen next door had a long  line. He was about to head to the subway line. When he suddenly heard someone call his name. He turned around to see  Jiraiya and Tsunade in the line for ramen. 

Ryuu nodded at them his way of showing that he acknowledged them. 

“Why don’t we sit together at the same table.” Tsunade said grabbing her order of ramen.

“Sounds great to me go find a table Tsunade while I wait for my order of Miso ramen.” Jiraiya replied.

Ryuu went up to the counter to order his sub sandwich once he realized it was his turned. He  ordered a  6 -inch club sandwich with cheese, lettuce, eggs, tomato's, ham, and mustard. After a few minutes of waiting the person was done making his  sandwich . He then went over to the table his two best friends where siting at.

“ Once again you get a 6-inch sandwich instead of a foot long.” Tsunade said

“I’m not a child Tsuna. I don’t need you telling that I'm not eating enough .” Ryuu  stated with a sigh.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at his complaining. Jiraiya just shook his head at both of their behaviors.

“Well I'm going to be a doctor so it my job to make sure people are taking good care of their bodies.” Tsunad e stated.

“Well I don’t really care about any of that. You sure already  sure  know that for  as long as you have known me. ”  Ryuu said in a depressed tone.

“How about we change the subject it  is becoming too depressing .  So, have you all met your  roommates yet?” Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded. “Yes.”

“No, I haven’t.” Ryuu said.

“So only me and Tsunade meet our  roommates .”

Ryuu nodded. “Yeah.”

“Your roommate probably somewhere in here and just haven’t come to the dorm room yet.” Tsunade said.

“Yeah either way I don’t really care. After  you know how I feel about people.”

“Really you are so depressing you need to learn to trust more teme.”  Jiraiya said.

“ All trust involves vulnerability and risk, and nothing would count as trust if there were no possibility of betrayal.” Ryuu explained, with  annoyed tone ha ving to explain this every time .

“ Anyway, enough of Ryuu depressing sayings. Who your roommate Tsunade?”

“My roommate name is  Konan she only 17 she  graduated from high school early . She also from  Amegakure , but she came here for college. ”

“Nice so she very smart for her age.”

“No what matters teme is she beautiful.”

Tsunade and Ryuu both rolled their eyes at Jiraiya.

“That not important idiot but she  has  short, straight blue hair with a bun, grey eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a  labret piercing . She also has a flower bun in her hair , and she wears orange nail polish.”

“Wow she sounds beautiful better my roommate Hidan boy does that guy love to cruse.” Jiraiya said with a sigh.

“I would love to hear more but I'm sleepy from eating this  sandwich . That why I don’t eat a lot of cold food it makes me sleepy.  So, I will  be heading to my dorm to take a nap.” Ryuu said.

“I don’t know why you didn’t just get a toasted sandwich so it wouldn’t be cold but talk to you latter then.

Ryuu waved goodbye and threw his trash away before heading back to his dorm room to go take another nap after eating that cold  sandwich .


	2. Meeting The Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu also known as Orochimaru finally meets his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This mention of self harm in this chapter.

When he arrived back at his dorm room. He saw a boy with silver hair sitting at the desk on the other side of the dorm room. He was looking at something on his laptop. 

  
_This guy must my roommate, Ryuu thought to himself._

  
Ryuu closed the door shut and went over to his bed to lay down. He let a loud sigh before laying down on his bed.

  
The sliver hair boy turned away from whatever he was doing on his laptop and turned to look over at his roommate who he heard a sigh. 

  
When he saw his roommate he was shocked by how pale his skin was and the fact he looks so much like a snake.

  
"So, you must be my roommate. Why couldn't I get someone normal." The silver hair boy said with a sigh.

  
Ryuu just turned away not really in the mood to deal with being called different.

  
“It rude not look at someone when they're talking to you.”

  
Ryuu just continues annoying him. Hoping he would just stop talking and get back to what he was doing on his laptop.

  
The silver hair boy was starting to get very annoyed at Ryuu for ignoring him. So, he started it walking over to his bed. He began grabbing Ryuu's left arm sleeve to force him to turn around.

  
Ryuu's eyes widened when he saw the boy grab his left arm sleeve. He was freaking out because he remembers what he did last night when he woke up from a nightmare.

  
_I can’t let him lift my sleeve are he sees the cuts I gave myself last night. To help get rid of the pain from that nightmare, I had about my parent's death, Ryuu thought to himself._

  
Ryuu then quickly turned around and then glared at the silver hair boy, once he then finally turns around to look at him.

  
“What do you want!” Ryuu exclaimed.

  
“I just wanted to know your name since we will be roommates.”

  
“Well it is Ryuu and you could have asked in a nicer way. Now go away and let me take a nap.”

  
“Ok calm down dude. My name is Kabuto.”  
“Good we know each other names now leave me alone, so I can take a nice long nap.”

Ryuu said while turning away from Kabuto.

  
Ryuu looked at Kabuto one last time and took in his appearances. So, he would at least see what his roommate looked like.

  
When he did he noticed that Kabuto had onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, that he keeps in a ponytail that extends to his back. His most noticeable feature are his black-rimmed circular glasses, Kabuto had on a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband. He also has dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand. He also wearing blue sandals.

  
Ryuu then turns back away and got under his cover, and then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

  
“Dude it only 2:30 pm and you're over here taking a nap what are you an old man,” Kabuto said sarcastically.

  
Ryuu just continues on sleeping. Which was making Kabuto mad that his roommate wasn’t listening to him? So he walked over to his roommate and started to pull the blankets off of him. Ryuu opens his eyes and glared at his roommate for pulling off his covers.

  
“What do you want! Can’t you see that I was sleeping!”

  
‘Well, you need to learn to listen to someone when they're talking to you snake eyes.”

  
“I don’t want to talk to go away and let me sleep in peace.”

  
“Geez, dude wants your problem?”

  
“I don’t have a problem.”

  
Kabuto rolled his eyes at Ryuu's lie. 

  
“You do have a problem if you didn’t you wouldn’t be so anti-social,” Kabuto explained.

  
“Your answer is the same thing I tell everyone that asks that question.”

  
“What’s that?”

  
“All trust involves vulnerability and risk, and nothing would count as a trust if there were no possibility of betrayal. That’s why I don’t talk to people.”

  
“You need serious help. Seriously you should get a therapist it unwise to keep what every causing you to feel that way to yourself.” Kabuto stated.

  
‘Yeah no thanks, I have my own way of dealing with my problems.”

  
Kabuto looked at him and then at his left arm. He then let out a sigh.

  
“Does your solution involve why you have bandages on your left arm?” 

  
Ryuu's eyes widened.

  
_How does he know about my bandages? I move my arm to fast for him to lift up my sleeve._

  
“You probably wanted to know how I know about your cutting and the bandages on your arm. Well it because I help my father at therapy before. Some of his clients were cutters so I felt bandages hidden under people sleeves before, that how I knew about the bandages plus how fast you moved your arms way was a dead giveaway.”

  
Ryuu let out a loud sigh.

  
“I should of know your one of those people going in the medic field. It should have been obvious by your know it all behavior.”

  
“I’m not a know it all. I just like to help people especially people with problems like you. Which is why I want to become a therapist like my father.”

  
“Nice for you well I’m going back to bed until dinner time.”

  
“So you going to sleep for another four hours?”

  
Kabuto noticed Ryuu's lack of response but decided to leave him be instead of making him even more annoyed then he already is.

  
“I leave you be for now but I will get you to open to me. I really want to help you because clearly, you need someone to help you. Since you don’t seem to want to help yourself with this depression of yours.”

  
_This guy is going to be a really annoying roommate._

Kabuto went back to watching his video on his laptop, while his roommate continues sleeping. 

  
_I know whatever his problem is none of my business but I can’t but want to try and help him somehow, Kabuto thought to himself._

  
Kabuto turned around when some heard a hissing sound. When he looked around, he saw his roommate snake hissing at something. 

  
“What are you hissing for little snake fellow?” 

  
The snake kept hissing. 

  
“I don’t know what you want. Why don’t you wake your owner so he can get you whatever you want?” 

  
The snake moved his tail to point at Ryuu. Kabuto raised an eyebrow to confuse at the snake behavior. 

  
“You want me to wake him up for you, well it almost 5:00 pm. So, it is getting close to dinner time.” 

  
Kabuto began walking over to Ryuu to wake him up. When he got close, he was about gently shaking him awake, when he suddenly heard a whimper. 

  
Did he just whimper or am I hearing things, Kabuto thought to himself? 

  
He began to gently shake Ryuu. Ryuu then sat up with a start panting. 

  
Ryuu looked over to his left and saw his roommate Kabuto staring at him shocked. 

  
“Why did you wake me?” Ryuu asked. 

  
“Well there an hour before dinner and your snake seem to want me to wake you up,” Kabuto explained. 

  
“Oh, right I haven’t fed you yet today sorry Manda,” Ryuu said quickly getting up to grab Manda food. 

  
"You ok you look like you were having a nightmare?" 

  
" Just stop trying to be my friend. I don't make. " 

  
Kabuto sighed. 

  
"Why's that?" 

  
“I Fear Feeling My Heart Break A Second Time, Because I’m Not Sure I Could Survive It. I’d Rather Live Alone Than Risk the Pain. “ 

  
Kabuto stared at his roommate shocked not expecting him to say that. 

  
“Well ok I don’t know why you feel that way, but being lonely isn’t going to help you. I can see it in your eyes that you want a friend and that you hate being alone. So, no matter how annoying you think I’m I will get you to open up to me. “Kabuto stated. 

  
Ryuu just rolled his eyes and gave Manda a rat to eat. 

  
Once Manda was fed Ryuu and his roommate bot left to go eat dinner. 

  
“So, what are you going to have for dinner tonight?” Kabuto asked while walking into the dining hall where all the food is located. 

  
Ryuu sighed annoy that his roommate won’t leave him alone. 

  
“It not any of your business but going to get some the café. The sign outside says that they are having Italian food tonight. Which is my second favorite food after eggs,” Ryuu replied. 

  
“Well, I’m getting some ramen. I meet up with you later.” Kabuto said walking over to the ramen line. 

  
Ryuu with into the café and gave his lunch meal card to the person at the entrance of the café. He saw that it was a buffet so all he had to do was grab a plate and put whatever he wants on it. 

  
He grabbed a tray and two plates. On one of his plates, he had Lasagna, Pasta Carbonara, and Caprese Salad with Pesto Sauce. His other plate had dessert, which was two pieces of Tiramisu.

  
Ryuu then walked out of the café to look for a table to sit at. He then saw Jiraiya and Tsunade sitting at a table with two other people. So, he walked over to the table to join them at the table.

When he got closer he notices one of the people was a girl who has short, straight blue hair with a bun, grey eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. She also has a flower bun in her hair, and she wears orange nail polish. 

  
_That must be Tsunade roommate Konan, Ryuu thought to himself._

  
He saw that the other person was a guy with medium length silver hair slicked back with distinctive pinkish-purple eyes. He wears a cloak with clouds on it open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing a headband with the symbol of the state Yugakure around his neck and Jashin amulet.

  
I have no idea who that guy is but he looks like a threat.

  
Ryuu then took a deep breath to calm down his nerves. Then he began walking over to the table to sit down next Tsunade.

  
“Hey, Ryuu,” Tsunade and Jiraiya both said.

  
“Hi,” Ryuu said while staring nervously at the two people across the table.

  
“Hey, who the snake creep?” Konan asked. 

  
Ryuu then quickly stood back up.

  
“I think just go sit somewhere else,” Ryuu said. 

  
“Wait Ryuu stay don't go. Also, Konan this is my friend Ryuu,” Tsunade said. 

  
“Oh so he the other guy who lives in the foster home with you,” Konan said. 

  
Tsunade was about to reply back until she heard a voice call Ryuu's name.

“Hey, Ryuu there you are!” A voice exclaimed. 

  
Ryuu turned to see that it was his roommate that called his name.

  
Ryuu nodded at Kabuto. Since he doesn’t know the guy well, he decided to just nod.

  
“Who that guy Ryuu?” Jiraiya asked.

  
Kabuto then sat down so Ryuu decides to sit back down. 

  
“He doesn’t seem too bad,” Tsunade said. 

  
“Yeah because you haven’t heard him talk much yet.” Ryuu sated in an annoyed tone.

  
“I’m not annoying I was just trying to get to know you better,” Kabuto replied.

  
The guy sitting next to Konan then began laughing.

  
“What you are laughing at?” Ryuu asked very annoy.

  
“The fact that he would want to get to know a freak like you.” The guy replied.

  
“Hidan don’t be a jerk to my friend,” Jiraiya stated.

  
“Don’t worry about it I'm done eating anyway so I'm going to head back to my dorm and get ready for bed.” 

  
“Ok see you later do you want to tour the school with me and Tsunade tomorrow?” Jiraiya asked. 

  
“No, I probably tour by myself are not. I will be ok finding my class next week I have a map.” Ryuu said while walking out of the dining hall.

  
_I think I will tour the school some other time. I probably just find everything next week using my map, Ryuu thought to himself?_

  
Once Ryuu arrived back at his dorm room he went straight to bed after changing into his purple pajamas with snakes on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter he will then finally begin his classes.


	3. First Day of Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Orochimaru (Ryuu) starts his first day of his college classes.

It was now the next week and the first day of classes start today.

 _That_ _tour_ _I_ _went_ _on_ _with_ _Jiraiya_ _and_ _Tsunade_ _two_ _days_ _ago,_ _was_ _so_ _long. I_ _should_ _just_ _stay_ _at_ _my_ _dorm._ _Yet_ _I_ _let_ _Tsunade_ _convince_ _me_ _to_ _go_ _with_ _them,_ _Ryuu_ _thought_ _to_ _himself_ _._

"Well, I see you later Ryuu. My class in 30 minutes," Kabuto said.

"Yeah my in about an hour. So, I will shower then get some breakfast.' Ryuu said.

"You said something to me. Wow, I'm shocked." Kabuto said with his eyes wide.

Ryuu just shrugged and walked into the bathroom. Kabuto just shook his head.

"Of course, you only say one sentence but at least your making conversation on your own a little bit," Kabuto said.

Ryuu went onto the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once he was done he put on a pink and blue kimono and some dark blue pants.

Ryuu then went to the dining hall to grab some breakfast before his first class. Then go back to the dorm room and brush his teeth. He decided to get breakfast from the café. He ended up getting some pancakes and bacon.  
I don't see Tsunade or Jiaryia anywhere. So, they must have a class already are still sleeping if they have class at a later time, Ryuu thought to himself.

Ryuu went over to a table and ate his breakfast by himself. Once he finished eating his food and drinking his juice, he headed back to his dorm room to brush his teeth then head to his first today class which is now in 30 minutes.

Now that his teeth were brushed he was head to his first class of the day which was biology class. He grabbed his backpack and began walking down the hall to his biology class. He made his way inside. He saw that a couple of students were already here. He looked around for a seat. The first one he saw was next to a girl with long silver hair and wolf ears.  
Who that girl her hair is so beautiful, he thought to himself.

Ryuu walked over to sit at the table next to her.

"Hello." He said.

The girl looked up to see a pale boy with long black hair standing next to her with his head titled back.

 _Wow,_ _he_ _looks_ _almost_ _like_ _a_ _snake_ _he_ _just_ _like_ _me_ _born_ _with_ _inhuman_ _features,_ _she_ _thought_ _._

"Hi, you can sit next to me if you want."

Ryuu then sat down next to the girl.

"What your name?" she asked.

"It Ryuu Yashagoro. "

"Nice name my Lupe Otsuka."

 _She is_ _so_ _beautiful_ _._ _What_ _am_ _I_ _thinking_ _I_ _said_ _I_ _never_ _get_ _close_ _to_ _anyone_ _ever_ _again_ _,_ _Ryuu_ _thought_ _._

The teacher then walked into the classroom.

"Ok, right class I'm your professor West. I want you all to sign your name on this piece of paper. So, pass it down once you are done writing your name." The professor said placing the paper in front of one of the students. 

So they began passing the paper around after writing their name on it.

"We will have our first project in this class next week. So, I want to pick a partner and work on your project. You're supposed to make a diagram of the muscle system."

All of the students nodded.

"Would you like to be partners?" Lupe asked.

Ryuu looked at her.

"Yeah sure we can start working on it tomorrow or this weekend, "Ryuu said.

The class was then dismissed for the day. The other students started to leave while Ryuu was still putting my stuff in his backpack. He noticed that the girl name Lupe was still in the classroom waiting for him.

"Why you still here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see if you want to walk to the next class together. I see that you have English next just like me." She replied.

Ryuu nodded. "Yeah sure."

The two of them walked in silence to there English class.  
  


The two of them walked in silence to English class. Once they arrived, they noticed this class had desks in rows. Ryuu decided to sit in the front desk in the second row while Lupe sat in the first row at the front desk. Ryuu looked over to his left when he saw sitting next to him from the corner of his eye. It was Jiraiya's roommate Hidan. Hidan looked back over at Ryuu with narrowed eyes still not liking the guy.

Ryuu and Lupe talked with each other a little bit waiting for the professor to arrive.

A few minutes a lady with blonde hair walked and went the front of the classroom carrying a stack of books.

"Hello class my name is Professor Yamanaka. Today we will read chapter one in the textbook. So, I will give all of you a textbook that I expect you to bring to class every day." She said.

Ryuu opened his book and sat there quietly listening to the professor reading chapter one aloud to the class.

This class is so boring who cares about oral communication. Also, this guy Hidan keeps cursing complaining about the reading he so annoying, Ryuu thought to himself.

Ryuu snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the professor speaking.

"Ok, class I want you to read chapter two and learn more about the different types of communication. Now the class is overseen you all tomorrow."

Ryuu then got out of his seat and walked over to the door.

"Well, I have one more class before lunch its college algebra. So, wanted to know if you what to have lunch together after." Lupe said.

Ryuu nodded. "Sure."

"I have math also want to walk together," Ryuu said quietly.

"Sounds great also you're a really quiet person."

Ryuu just looked at her then continue walking. He didn't know what to say about the fact she called him incredibly quiet.

When Ryuu and Lupe arrived at college algebra class they saw there were tables again like in biology class.

Ryuu just looked at her then continue walking. Not knowing what to say about her calling him quiet.

This girl is very odd.... Why does she keep talking to me when she doesn't have to... also why are we pretty much in every class together? Ryuu thought to himself.

When they both arrived at their college algebra class. The two of them looked around the classroom for an empty desk. Since there was a sizable number of students already in the classroom there were only a few desks left. Ryuu found an empty seat in the front row of the middle row of desks in the classroom. While Lupe found a seat behind him.

_This girl really must just want to be my friend because she keeps sitting by me or she trying to find a way to insult me for my looks. Well, maybe not because she has inhuman features like me her wolf ears and tail. While I have snake eyes and pale skin...... Ryuu thought._

Once the professor arrived in the classroom. He began going over how so factor polynomials. The wholes class was just learning how to factor polynomials.

_This is so boring. I already know how to do all of this, Ryuu thought._

After an hour of listening to the professor's boring lecture. Ryuu got out of his seat and headed to lunch. The same girl that been in his classes all morning was following him.

"Hey so lunch together?" She asked.

"I rather just sit alone are if my Tsunade and Jiraiya are at lunch sit with them, but I guess we can sit together," Ryuu muttered.

Ryuu and Lupe then began walking in silence for a couple of minutes.

"You don't like making friends I take it," Lupe said.

"I find it pointless to get close to people," Ryuu replied.

"Why is that?" Lupe asked.

Before Ryuu could answer they arrived at the dining hall. Both ordered food from the ramen place and sat down at a table.

Before they dug into their food Ryuu said, "All trust involves vulnerability and risk, and nothing would count as a trust if there were no possibility of betrayal. That's why I don't make friends. Also, I Fear the feeling of my Heart Break A Second Time, Because I'm Not Sure I Could Survive It. I'd Rather Live Alone Than Risk the Pain."

Lupe looked at Ryuu with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't know what happened for you to become this way but it not good for you. Plus, you won't have to go through the pain alone as long as you have me as a friend." Lupe sated with a smile.

Ryuu gave a faint smile back in return.

_She a very cool person maybe I will give her a chance, Ryuu thought to himself._

They both have finished with their lunch and it was time for them to head to their next class. Ryuu had art class next while Lupe had music class. They had said their goodbyes and started to go their separate ways when Lupe called out to Ryuu.

"Hey Ryuu, want to meet in the library tomorrow and start working on are science project?"

"Yeah I met you there after my last class of the day," Ryuu replied.

They finally said their goodbyes and Ryuu arrived at his next class art. He saw that the classroom was set up with a table of four. He ended up sitting at a table with a guy with long blonde hair another one with red hair. They were both wearing the same cloak with red clouds on it.

_I wonder what that cloak means Hidan had the same one but his was torn up, Ryuu thought._

"What are you some snake that made himself look like a human?" The blonde hair guy asked with a laugh.

"No, I'm a human," Ryuu said annoyed.

"Leave him alone and listen to the professor she about to start class." The red hair guy said.

The professor started giving a lecture about the several types of art there are. Once she was done, she told the class that the first project will be using clay. Today she wanted them to produce an idea of what they want to make using the clay.

_What should I make maybe a small statue of Manda? Ryuu thought._

After a good hour of trying to produce an idea. It was now time for class to be dismissed. Once Ryuu put all his stuff back in his backpack, he decided to head back to his dorm room and work on his homework. Now that he was done with all his classes for the day. 


	4. Spending time with Lupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu spends some time hanging out with Lupe.

**Ryuu's POV**

After finishing most of my homework. I decided to head to the art lounge. Which free you use to work on your art project. I found that information out using the school guide book that tells you where everything is located and any information you need about it.

When I arrived at the art lounge. I started coming up with ideas for my clay statue. So far nothing was really coming to mind. After a while of thinking I decide to make a statue of Manda for my art project. I got up from my seat and walk over to the back of the room to grab the clay I need to start working on my project.

I grabbed a picture of Manda out of my pants pocket and started shipping th clay to look like Manda. While I shipping the clay I heard someone walk into the room. I looked up at the door to see that girl whose name is I believe Lupe.

"Oh hey Ryuu," Lupe said surprised to see me in here.

"It's you that girl that been talking to me all day," I stated confuse about why she keeps talking to me.

"You really don't like making friends. Is there a reason why?" She asked.

"Yes there is but I don't like talking about it. Especially not to somebody I hardly know," I replied.

"Well I hope one day you trust me enough to tell me why you that one day," She said looking me in my eyes.

When she looked me the eyes it felt like my heart was pounding like crazy and my face felt warm.

_What is this feeling? And why does she make me feel this way?_

"Anyway, why are you here?" I asked once I notice her raising an eyebrow at my blushing face.

"I saw you come in here and wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat dinner together. Also, when did you want to work on are science project?" She asked.

_Well, I'm not doing much on my art project since she walked in here. Plus there something about her that makes me want to get to know her more._

"Yeah, I will come and have dinner with you. let me just leave a note here so people know the clay project sitting here is mine and won't mess with it," I said writing on a piece of stick note my name and leaving to sit next to my partly made clay statue of Manda.

"Nice what is it suppose to be I can't tell since you barely did anything? Also, why are you making it" She asked?

"Oh it a statue of my pet snake Manda. Also it for my pottery class," I explained and then show her a picture of Manda.

"Wow that a cool snake it purple with green eyes," She said looking at the picture.

"Yeah, he is well let's go eat. Also, why don't we work on our science project sometime this weekend," I said.

She nodded and we both walked out of the art lounge.

**

After a few minutes, me and Lupe walked into the dining hall.

"Well, what do plan on getting? The buffet is serving Mexcian food tonight," Lupe said.

"I'm going to get a burger and fries from McDonald's. The line is short so I will go find a seat once I get my food," I replied.

"I'm going to get some Mexcian food," I come and find you once I get my food," she said walking over to the buffet.

I then walked to the McDonalds and got into the line and waited for my turn to order my food. After a few minutes of waiting in the back of the line, it was finally my turn to order and I decide to get a double cheeseburger and medium fire, with an orange soda.

After getting my food I looked for a place to sit and saw Jiraiya and Tsunade sitting at a table together. So I decided to go join them.

"Hey Tsuna, and done, " I said walking over to the table.

"Hey teme," Jiraiya said.

"Hey Orchi how was your first day of class," Tsunade said.

"First that my name and second it okay," I replied and sat down annoyed that she use my old nickname and name.

'No matter what you say that your name. Just cause we had it change in the school system its still the name on your birth certificate," Tsunade sated rolling her eyes at me.

"I don't care what you say it not my name anymore!" I said getting very annoyed.

"What not your name anymore?" A voice asked.

I looked over to my left and saw Lupe standing next to the table looking at me confused.

_Now she going to ask me what my real name is. And I don't like thinking about that name it just brings back bad memories._

"It nothing," I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Ryuu not your real name is it?" She asked.

"Who is this girl," Jiraiya asked.

"Her name Lupe we have a few classes together," I replied.

"If you don't want to tell me your real name. Then I won't force you but hopefully, you tell me one day," Lupe said sitting down next to me.

I sighed feeling bad about lying to her about my name.

"I'm sorry Ryuu. I shouldn't have said that I just don't think you should just pretending your name something else," Tsunade said apologizing for yelling at me about my name.

"No, I'm the one who sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad you were just being a friend telling me what I'm doing isn't right or good for me. Maybe one day I will be able to accept the fact your right but now I just feel that rather live a lie than the painful truth," I said not wanting to think about the past anymore. So I went back to eating my food.

'I have no idea what this is about but living a lie won't make the truth let's painful. I want to help you but you don't trust me. But maybe one day you will let me help you," She said looking straight into my eyes.

"Maybe I think about it. For now, I think I will head back to my dorm after I go grab my art project. It was nice spending time with you," I said standing up and picking up my trash to throw it away.

"Yeah it was let's hang out again sometime," she said.

I nodded and walked away from the table.


End file.
